


Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Jealous Cullen, Jealousy, Marriage, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#5. Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” - 740 Words / Cullen x Nesira (Inquisitor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

_“My Lady.”  
“Have you seen what the Inquisitor is wearing late?”  
“Any man would be honored to woo her.”_  
  
Nesira felt the pressure against the back of her skull as if someone hit her with a two by four.  
  
 _“Even for an elf she’s absolutely lovely.”  
“I would die to have her red hair.”  
“Did you know she is a dragon slayer? You should try and woo her.”_  
  
The little words these nobles conversations overwhelmed Nesira. Her kindness kept her from telling them to stop or even express her discomfort of hearing the conversations.  
  
 _“Is she wearing heels today?”_  
“Maybe if you stare long enough she’ll give you a dance. Don’t you know the steps of wooing?”  
“She’s been to Orlais no doubt. She has excellent taste for a rabbit.”  
  
That broke the straw on the camel’s back. Nesira smiled to one of the nobles she stopped to talk with, as they asked about the situation in Crestwood and if she would be able to visit her sister. Nesira answered her and then quickly left for the safety of the war room. No one dare bother her there, she didn’t want to listen to anything they were saying. She be in silence. She started to drown within the thoughts that these people expressed about her, most of all the proposals.  
  
“My Lady Inquisitor.” She heard Josephine speak out from her desk and Nesira waved toward her, but walked on past. Her fingers held the dress she wore as her bare foot moved against the cold stone. Her fingers wrapped around the knob of the door and pushed it open and then closed it behind her. In that moment she stood in silence. She inhaled deeply, as she glided toward the window to gaze outside. Snow drifted around in the distance even though the magic of Skyhold kept it spring year round. She reached over and touched the window, feeling almost trapped for a moment.  
  
The creaking of the door may her twist in her spot to notice Cullen walking through the door. Her lion strode with pride into the hall, closing the door behind him. “Nessie, are you alright? Josephine told me you can back here in haste.” He stated, as he moved toward her and brushed his fingers through her hair.  
  
“The nobles, I needed to get away.” She whispered, as his golden eyes gazed at her. “Did they do something?” He strained his voice to show his concern. Nesira shook her head and looked at him as she reached up to touch his hand that moved through her hair. “No, just their rambles about what I wear and who is going to try and woo me. What is wooing?” She questioned with wonder about the word the nobles used.  
  
A shadow casted across Cullen’s face as he froze. “Cullen?” She question as Cullen’s lips pushed together before reaching over to take her hand. “Its when someone tries to seek your love and affection in an attempt to get married.” He growled slightly and Nesira’s eyes widen before a blush crossed her cheeks. “They are trying to bond with me!?” She uttered in complete disbelief. “I’ll go put a stop to this immediately.” Cullen growled, as he squeezed her hand and went to leave but Nesira held his hand. “No, it’s okay. Truly.”  
  
She looked at Cullen’s face, the stiff look of annoyance painted across his visage. “Wait a minute, are you…” She paused, and then chuckled. “Are you jealous?” She asked and Cullen raised a brow. “No!” he exclaimed but Nesira read right through him. “Cullen, you don’t need to be.” She whispered as she held his hand in both of hers. Nesira glanced down at the coin on her neck and then back up to him. “There’s no one else I see but you.” She said with pride and Cullen held a look of astonishment. It still amazed him at how much she loved him. “Nessie, you are a treasure.” He remarked as he reached over and touched her face, leaning down to kiss her lips softly.  
  
Nesira lifted up on her toes to kiss him back and smiled. “Come, lets speak to Josephine and see if she can handle the nobles so we don’t have to.” Nesira replied and Cullen smiled and answered. “We know if I handle them they wouldn’t be here.”  
  
All Nesira could do was laugh as it echoed through the war room.


End file.
